


Sharing Souls

by jas0pap3r



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, WAT AM I DOING, but maybe, colorblind!ong, especially the ong part, hopeless!kang, i luv ongniel, i think, like mostly fluff, omg, which is why i write so much in ongs pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: When Seongwoo messes up for the last time, he has to pay for the consequences: if he doesn't find his soulmate within his four lives, he will be forced to live every single person's death for the rest of his life.Lucky for him, he gets his lucky break in his first life.ALTERNATIVELY:Seongwoo and Daniel are destined for each other.It can't be helped, when they share the same soul.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> So I got obsessed with Ongniel and I came up with this idea.... Whatevs its my fanfic and I luv it

When Kim Tae-min went out to pick up his daughter from kindergarten today, the weather had been beautiful, with only a few strands of white strung across the blue sky. The crisp winter air seemed to hold so much promise, so much hope and life. Tae-min sucked in the cold air and bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for the streetlight to change.

The green man flashes on, and Taemin starts to walk across-

A harsh blare in the air as a rogue motorcyclist dashes through the light and smashes into Taemin.

 

******

 

Kim Hangyeol winced as the bearded man slammed his hands on the desk. “This is the fifth death you’ve messed up, Hangyeol!” The man bellowed

“But, sir-” Hangyeol was silenced by a piercing glare. He cowered as the bearded man stood up and strode over to Hangyeol.

The bearded man’s eyes softened as he stared at the guilt-ridden figure, hunched over in shame. The man knew that Hangyeol was, by all means, a good man. Or angel. Or spirit- it didn’t matter anyways. Hangyeol had spent his four lives virtuously, and now he was reaping the benefits of heaven by caring for those on earth.

The man also knew that the punishment for messing up someone’s life is to banish them to earth into the body of the dead man or woman, forcing that spirit and the physical body together, destroying both of them.

A terrible fate for a pure soul like Hangyeol, who just never learned his job properly. Still, he’d already messed up five times, five lives that were now in disarray. But the man couldn’t bring himself to kill Hangyeol, who was so kind and loving.

The man hesitantly grasped Hangyeol’s wrists, and Hangyeol quieted down, staring at the man with teary eyes. 

Then Hangyeol cried in pain as the man’s hold on his wrists increased drastically, and when he glanced back up at the man, he was greeted with a fiery-eyed man, glaring straight into him.

“I hereby sentence you-“ the man stuttered slightly at the sight of Hangyeol collapsing to his knees while heaving great sobs. But punishments must be carried out.

“I hereby sentence you to four lives in limbo on Earth. The first child you killed was killed a mere hour after his conception, which means we did not have the time to create a soul for him. Half of your soul will be ripped away from you and instilled into the fetus, and we will erase your memory. The other half of your soul will be instilled into the 2nd child of the fifth family you destroyed.

“Your punishment is that you will never be able to feel love for anything except for that soulmate for each of your four lives, and if you do not find your soulmate, you will be forced to relive the death of each and every human being that has ever lived.

Hangyeol sobbed loudly as the man let go of his wrists, and he could feel his soul tearing, ripping in half-

 

******

 

On December 10, 1996, the 1-year-old child starts in surprise, and for a brief moment his eyes flashed a pastel pink, and then faded into black. He looks slowly around with knitted eyebrows.

On December 10, 1996, the cries of a newborn baby boy echoes through the hallways of the busy hospital, and the nurses exclaim loudly at the faint peach pink blush that dusts his skin.

On December 10, 1996, the bearded man above turns from the sight and sighs at the massive heap of paperwork on his desk.

 

******

 

**21 years later**

 

Ong Seongwoo gulps loudly as he stands on the stage, the judges staring intensely at him. 

Bruno Mar's "That What I Like" starts to blare in the background, and Seongwoo dances like clockwork. After a silent moment, the judges start oohing and aahing, and the trainees behind them stare at him with unhinged jaws. 

Seongwoo knows he should be loving the attention, should be soaking in the limelight. He knows he should blush when the female judges tell him the moles on his face look like constellations, should enjoy his fame, his popularity.

Yet he doesn't feel anything. His world is literally colorless, an ocean of grey and black and white overlapping to create a suffocating atmosphere that seems to press against his ears. He hasn't felt love for anybody, even his parents. His parent, actually; his father was killed in a motorcycle accident. Whenever that came up, people always seemed to avoid looking at Seongwoo. But Seongwoo doesn't care.

It feels like he's being controlled by a puppeteer. Everybody else seems to be so autonomous, so free, while he feels like a robot.

The music ends, and Seongwoo stops dancing and singing, looking up at the judges and the few trainees sitting there-

A shock of pastel pink plastered against a pale face.

Seongwoo's heart pings, and for a moment the suffocating air seems to dissipate.

 

Seongwoo always knew he was missing something. But when he saw Kang Daniel on that fateful day, Seongwoo felt like he'd found himself again. 

 


	2. Red Strings, Tied Up Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ong Seongwoo believes in God.
> 
> What else could explain why he felt so connected to that beautiful boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3 30am, I have to go to school....
> 
> LETS WRITE A CHAPTER

Seongwoo's POV

Ong Seongwoo sighed as he continued ravelling the string that is haphazardly strewn across the rooms. For perhaps the fifth time that day, he shakes out his wrists and stares with annoyance at the growing bundle of string in his hand.

Not that he can tell what color it is; in fact, he can't see any colors. The only color he's ever seen in his lifetime is pink. He's glad that he got an A ranking, because now he doesnt have to try to memorize that specific shade of pink or-

Seongwoo's breath catches in his throat as he finally-FINALLY-nears the end of his string. He rapidly wraps the tape, suddenly eager to see who his partner will be.

Then he sees it. 

The strings suddenly glows brightly, the black that he is so used to dissipates, and suddenly he is greeted with a vibrant sheen that taints the string, which leads all the way to a very familiar face.

Seongwoo's heart skips again as Daniel Kang steps out of the room, string in his hand as well.

"I guess we're partners now."

Seongwoo's heart stops again at just how the pink hair droops into Daniel's face.

But Seongwoo can already tell that Kang Daniel doesn't like him at all, and they stand there awkwardly, red string hanging awkwardly in their hands.

 

******

Daniel POV

It's strange for Daniel to see the likes of Ong Seongwoo turning happy at the sight of him. But it happens anyways, and Daniel can feel his heart beating faster as Seongwoo approaches him.

Daniel marvels at Seongwoo's birdlike face. He forces out a mumble that is not at all like Kang Daniel because--

Because Ong Seongwoo may be the best thing that has happened to him.

But damn if he's going to say that; he knows they can never be together.

 

******

 

Far up above, the bearded man groans in frustration as he witnessed Seongwoo and Daniel's awkward interaction. Clearly someone had to get involved. After all, Hangyeol - or Seongwoo - was way, way too kind to be subjected to this kind of punishment.

He spins around from his watching glass and strides over to his table and looked at the 101 clay figurines. Or 100, actually; one figurine is broken in half, and each half has a different name.

Sighing yet again, the man took a strand of red string.

This was the real deal. It wasnt anything like that flimsy cotton strand that was currently hanging from that hopeless couple's hands. No, this was a true string of fate.

The man tied the halves back together, and as he did his heart started pounding wildly.

Could he handle the repercussions for his crime: trangressing on earthly events?

He certainly hoped he could.

He dashes back to the glass and groans when he sees that they are already in bed.

Time passes faster up here than it did down there: 12 hours for every minute on heaven, to be precise.

The man groans one last time and goes off to bed.

 

******

Seongwoo's POV

He knows he shouldnt be liking it. But he does anyways.

He gasps as Daniel kneads his crotch again. He passes it off as a snore. It is, after all, 3 am in the morning.

Daniel twists around in sleep and slowly pressee himself against Seongwoo, until his face is practically shoved into Daniel's neck. Daniel breaths slowly, and the warm air that travels down Seongwoo's spine makes him groan a little.

Silently, Seongwoo presses his clothed erection into Daniel's, and Daniel's breathing hitches loudly, and when it returns it is erratic and LOUD. 

Encouraged, Seongwoo sinks under the covers and yanks Daniel's shirt upwards. He can feel Daniel's tension vibrating off of him, so Seongwoo licks a long strap of skin, starting from the bottom of Daniel's abs and ending at Daniel's nipple.

He stares at the pink nub, surrounded by flushed skin. 

He enclosed his lips around Daniel's nipple.

 

******

 

Jesus Christ.

Ong Seongwoo was sucking, licking, and nibbling his nipple, his hands sliding down Daniel's sweatpants and squeezing his erection.

Seongwoo ghosts his thumb over the slit of his cock, and suddenly Seongwoo is shifting downward, pulling impatiently at Daniel's pants and Jesus fucking Christ there was a camera what were they doing.

Desperately, Daniel yanks Seongwoo back up by clutching his hair and suddenly they are face to face.

Seongwoo looks like a storm. 

His hair, usually so neat, is tousled messily, courtesy of Daniel's hair pulling.

Daniel presses his own lips against Seongwoo's, and the latter freezes momentarily before sliding his arms around Daniel's head and kissing him back. Seongwoo sucks Daniel's lower lip, nipping at it and running over it again and again with his tongue.

Daniel runs his tongue inside Seongwoo's mouth, licking at the roof of his mouth before swiping at his teeth.

Seongwoo tastes like apples.

When Daniel finally, reluctably pulls back, Seongwoo presses his head firmly against Daniel's wide chest and whispers.

"Who are you, Kang Daniel?" Seongwoo's eyes glisten innocently, and all of a sudden he looks exhausted.

Daniel replies carefully, dodging the question while asking his own.

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will proofread later
> 
> PLS GIMME FEEDBACK   
> I LUV ONGNIEL SO MUCH


	3. Scarlet Blood, Bleeding Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was startled awake when Seongwoo slammed open the dorm room reeking of alcohol.
> 
> OR
> 
> Daniel is almost raped by Seongwoo, but Seongwoo falls asleep before it happens.

When Seongwoo slammed open the dorm room, he heard a quiet, surprised squeak from Daniel. Seongwoo closed the door again, but the damage was done: Daniel was wide awake now, peering at the intruder through sleepy eyes. 

Seongwoo teetered over to Daniel, whose eyes grew rounder and rounder. When Seongwoo finally sat himself down on the edge of the bed, he could see Daniel's whitened knuckles. A low keen came from Daniel, earning a soft chuckle from Seongwoo.

_He's mine._

 A voice seemed to slither into Seongwoo's alcohol-drenched mind, like a spark on tinder. The moonlight lit up Daniel's face, and suddenly the voice was growing larger until all Seongwoo could think about was how pale Daniel's neck looked today.

They'd been dating for months now, and they've been making out harder and harder each day. Yet every night it ended the same way: their kisses would grow less passionate, less intimate, until they were merely brushing their lips against each other, until they both fell asleep, with Seongwoo's hands tangled up in Daniel's wild hair.

But at that very moment, as Seongwoo saw Daniel's pale skin just begging to be marked, Seongwoo wanted so much more.

 

******

 

He clutched the blankets close as Seongwoo sat quietly on the opposite side of the bed.

Daniel was used to the kind, hilarious, level-headed, and lively Ong Seongwoo: the Ong Seongwoo who smiled and rambled endlessly while entangling his fingers through Daniel's hair, who hugged him tightly after even an hour of separation, who sometimes kissed Daniel so hard that his lips were swollen for weeks. He was used to loud and bright and beautiful and endlessly patient. Daniel knew Seongwoo wanted to fuck him; knew in the way Seongwoo sometimes pressed his groin against Daniel while trembling violently, knew when Seongwoo tried to pant quietly while he touched himself, moaning Daniel's name softly into the night.

But Daniel didn't feel ready yet. Not that he was asexual: far from it, actually. But he just didn't feel ready to take their relationship that far. Not yet.

 

So to say Daniel was terrified was an understatement. Never had Seongwoo come in this late or reeked so much of alcohol. Drunk Seongwoo meant losing control and eyes that raked over Daniel's body and hands that pressed hard against Daniel's crotch and terror. 

Seongwoo was looking at Daniel now, and Daniel shivered hard as Seongwoo seemed to eat him up with his eyes. Daniel felt his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands as Daniel scooted a little further away from those penetrating eyes.

Suddenly, Daniel felt Seongwoo's lips pressing hard against Daniel's, tongue shoving into Daniel's lips as Seongwoo's hands pressed  _hard_ on Daniel's chest. Daniel moaned into the kiss, only for Seongwoo to pull away abruptly. Seongwoo's hand flew across Daniel's face, and Daniel's vision flashed wildly. Pain soaked his mind as Daniel whimpered, red filling up his vision. By the time the red faded, Daniel could feel his cheek burning, could practically see his cheek bruising rapidly and his lips bleeding as Seongwoo nipped hard at their edges.

Seongwoo moved downward, now sucking hard at Daniel's neck, then at his collarbones. Daniel saw stars when Seongwoo bit down on Daniel's chest and cried out in pain.

Small throbs of pleasure twisted through that pain, and when Daniel opened his eyes he saw Seongwoo licking against his stomach and nibbling against the skin there. Seongwoo was quieter now, letting out a quiet growl.

Daniel couldn't help but moan a little at the sight of Seongwoo's tousled hair and sleepy eyes and Daniel didn't mind at all when Seongwoo's ears perked up and he looked back at Daniel with unfathomable eyes. He didn't care at all when Seongwoo moved back up to eye level and stared at Daniel's lips.

He should have cared. 

 

******

 

A lazy smirk filled up Seongwoo's face when he saw Daniel's rapidly bruising lips. Seeing the way air seemed to leak from Daniel's lips was like fuel for the fire that was burning within him. 

A small part of Seongwoo's mind whispered.  _We shouldn't do this_. 

Daniel hiccuped.

The fire within him leapt high, and suddenly he felt his mind burning up, consumed by that fire.

He couldn't hold it back anymore. Seongwoo growled at Daniel's face, that beautiful, beautiful face that was just asking to be taken.

 

******

 

Daniel tensed up when Seongwoo balled his shirt into his fist and kissed Daniel aggressively, this time merely shoving his tongue into Daniel's mouth while moaning. Tremors ran up Daniel's spine when Seongwoo started gyrating his hips against Daniel's, and for the first time since they've dated, Daniel could feel Seongwoo's need pressing into him.

Daniel almost screamed when Seongwoo whispered into his ear.

"Wanna fuck you... till you bleed... gonna make you mine..." 

Daniel's breathing hitched wildly as Seongwoo started sliding down Daniel's sweatpants. Seongwoo kissed Daniel deeply, and Daniel breaks into a cold sweat when he realizes that despite everything that is happening he is rock hard as well. "No...." Seongwoo planted soft kisses down Daniel's chest, slowly but surely approaching Daniel's groin.

Daniel panicked and kneed Seongwoo in the head.

The kisses stopped.

And finally, finally, Seongwoo woke up.

Seongwoo's face started clouding up in guilt, and he clambered up the bed with a string of "sorry"'s following with him.

"Hush... It's all right, it's all right, it's all right..." Daniel stroked Seongwoo's hair, but to no avail: Seongwoo sobbed quietly in Daniel's arms, until at last they both cry themselves to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK!!

**Author's Note:**

> JK pls give feedback  
> plus I will try to update at least every Thursday and Sunday cuz FREE TIME BABY


End file.
